Lily and Her Quidditch Captains
by skiwee95
Summary: According to my BFF Lulu, I have a thing for quidditch captains. I think she is crazy. I mean I am 100% over Drew Wood...i think, Tristan Davies is annoying...but he is cute, and nothing could ever happen with Scorpius Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

"You do! You so do! Just admit it, Lily," Lulu said while making arm gestures like there was no tomorrow.

You see. Lulu is my best friend, and she thinks that I, Lily Luna Potter, have a thing for quidditch captains. Personally, I think she's crazy, but she keeps on insisting.

I shook my head furiously and said, "I do not. I don't just like quidditch captains."

She just smiled brightly and said, "But the guys that you really fall for and actually care about, are."

I rolled my eyes and replied, "I fell for one quidditch captain and nothing happened."

She kept that annoying smile and said, "Yeah, but let's not forget about the one you are currently crushing on."

This was starting to get frustrating. I don't remember why I even tell her things.

Then she continued, "Just because things didn't go like they were supposed to with Drew, doesn't mean that things with Davies won't go well."

I gave her a pointed look and said, "I don't want to date Tristan. We both know, he's an ass and a player, and he annoys the crap out of me. And I got over Drew a long time ago."

She smirked and said, "If you hate Davies so much, then why did you just call him 'Tristan'?"

I blushed which is something I normally wouldn't do, but it just happened. It made her giggle and squeal.

I simply threw a pillow at her head and said, "Please let's not talk of Hogwarts or anything associated with it, including boys. I have two days of summer left, and I am not going to waste them thinking about school."

She threw the pillow back at me and said, "Fine, but we will talk about this later. I mean I didn't even get to mention your quidditch captain. I mean we talked about Drew Wood, brother's best friend, the ASS, Tristan Davies, but we didn't get to the bad boy…"

"KIDS, COME DOWNSTAIRS!!! DINNER'S READY!!!" my mom yelled at the top of her lungs.

I was extremely thankful for that interruption. I under no circumstances want to continue talking about all the quidditch captains and how I feel about each and every one of them. I am sure Lulu will bring it up though. She never forgets anything.

Unfortunately for me, one of those quidditch captains is here. It's all Albus's fault too. That's right, Drew Wood has been here for the whole summer, and I have to see him right now.

You see at Potter Manor it isn't just me and Lulu. It's Albus and his friends, James and his friends, and my parents and their friends whose kids are here too. I know we are a very popular bunch. You can only imagine how crazy dinner is.

Basically, we all race downstairs, get in a single file line, get our food, and then go to the kid's room to eat. The adults eat in the dining room. There is not enough room for all of us, but I don't really mind because it's fun doing it this way. I mean it can get chaotic, but we always have a good time.

I was actually just about to run downstairs when Lulu grabbed my arm. She just said, "Let's wait awhile…you have to fill me in on all the things I miss. I mean I tell you everything, but you always leave out details. And we never get to talk much during school because we are in different houses."

I took a deep breath and said, "Please let's talk about this later. All the food's going to be gone, and it's not my fault, you just had to be a Hufflepuff."

She pouted and said, "It is not my fault you had to be a Slytherin. I mean we had it all planned out. Hufflepuff had none of your family members in it, and it wouldn't upset anyone. It would've worked out better, but nooooo. You had to be all cunning."

I laughed and said, "Blame the sorting hat. Not me. Who knew the sorting hat would think I was cunning when I tried to trick it into putting me into Hufflepuff? Then it said that Slytherin would be a better fit. Then it screamed, 'Better be Slytherin.' Really, I didn't have much of a choice."

She shrugged and said, "Only you would try to trick the sorting hat. Eh, it doesn't matter. We are still BFF's!"

I laughed and decided to make a run for it. I ran all the way down stairs with Lulu running right behind me. I'm surprised she didn't fall. When we finally got downstairs, we both noticed that all the guys had eaten all of the "good" food, so we were left with vegetables, salads, and other healthy food crap. BLAHH!!!

Lulu just pouted some more and said, "Please don't say it."

I gave her my most innocent smile and said, "What? I told you so? Because I did tell you, and now we don't have anything to eat!"

Lulu glared and said, "Damn it, Lily, I hate it when you say that! And you shouldn't blame me. Blame those animals!" She said this all while pointing over and over again at the boys.

"LUCY ALICE LONGBOTTOM!!!" Lulu cringed at the name.

She then walked over to her mother who looked extremely pissed off. Poor Lulu.

Then I just zoned out and walked over to the guys. Lulu would tell me all about it later anyway.

James spoke up saying, "I bet you all 10 galleons that it's about her grades!"

Albus says, "20 galleons. It's about a boy!"

Then the twins (Lorcan and Lysander) said simultaneously, "30 galleons says Lily gets it right."

They all looked at me like I honestly knew what was going on.

Then I smiled. I knew exactly what had happened. They weren't paying close enough attention. I mean they should know by now how Mrs. Longbottom is.

I smirked and said, "50 galleons says it's about her language when she said, 'damn'. You guys know how Mrs. Longbottom is. She hates foul language, and she always says that it isn't how a young lady should speak."

The twins high-fived and were hooting and hollering like crazy.

I smiled knowing for sure that I had figured it out.

James screamed, "Wait! We still need Lulu to prove it."

Lulu was standing there listening to all of us and was trying to glare at all of us at the same time.

Lulu continued to glare and said, "You guys are all idiots. I am not telling."

I sighed and said, "But I know I got it right. Please! I'll share the profits!"

Her whole face lit up and she said, "It was all about me saying 'damn'."

I jumped up and down saying, "YES!!!"

She smiled and said, "I can't believe you guys didn't get that. You guys, of all people, know what my mom is like."

They all frowned except the twins. The twins just walked around the table to collect their profits.

Lulu and I just walked back upstairs and went into my room. We just decided to skip dinner.

Lulu was looking all around my room for something. I'm not quite sure what.

Then suddenly she exclaimed, "A HAH!!! I found it!"

Then she put my Hogwarts trunk on my bed and opened it.

Then she said, "You need to pack. Summer is almost over, and I packed my trunk last week. It won't be too bad. I'll help. Let's just not leave it to the last minute like we did last time."

I shrugged and said, "Fine."

We had just started packing, and I already wanted to stop.

Lulu gave me a weird look and said, "Why aren't you excited? Normally you're anxious and bouncing off the walls, or you're talking about who you missed."

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I mean I love Hogwarts, but I don't want my summer to end. And I am excited."

She snorted and said, "Really? You don't seem excited."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well there's a lot on my mind, and I really hate packing."

She laughed and said, "Are you thinking about your love of all the quidditch captains?"

I glared and said, "You do realize the Hufflepuff quidditch captain is a girl, right?

She snickered and said, "Wow, Lils, didn't know you swung that way."

I pushed her and said, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Hey, which one do you like the most?" she asked with such curiosity.

"Well, I don't like Drew. There are just way too many problems, and I don't feel that way for him anymore," I replied.

She nodded and said, "Let me guess. He's too old even though you don't date anyone unless their older than you, and most of the time the guys you date, are one year older than you. He's only two years older. It isn't that bad. Oh and he's a Gryffindor. That would be kinda weird. He's leaving after this year, and he's your brother's best friend and that would just be awkward."

I smiled and said, "Exactly."

Then she asked, "What are your opinions on the other two? In other words, which one is it gonna be the ASS or the bad boy?"

"I don't really know Scorpius too much. I mean we aren't exactly friends, but we aren't enemies. We're friendish. He can be mean though. I don't think it's intentional. He just really wants to win the quidditch cup. I mean it is his last year, so I can understand why he would want to win," I replied.

She nodded her head while folding all my clothes and said, "So bad boy gets a maybe. I would like to point out that he is two years older than you too, and he is leaving after this year. He is also a Malfoy, but if you got married, you would have darling strawberry blonde children. OMG!!! I would be the godmother!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, the whole parents' feud thing is weird. Oh and you forgot to add that he is Albus's #1 enemy. They hate each other. So I guess it's a 'no' for the bad boy."

Lulu just pouted and said, "Think about the children. The beautiful strawberry blonde children. I was gonna be a godmother. Screw Albus. Bad boy is the ONE!!!"

I smirked and said, "I knew it! You like Albus. This explains so much."

She turned bright red and said, "You know I don't. He is like the Gryffindor prince. I've got no chance."

I smiled and said, "Whatever, but if you do end up married to him, I am going to buy a big cake that has 'I TOLD YOU SO' written on it."

She stuck her tongue out at me and said, "You're cruel, and just for that, bad boy is out of the 'no' pile and back into the 'maybe' pile. Now tell me about the ASS. How do you feel about the ASS? Lily, do you love ASS?"

I laughed and asked, "Do you realize how bad that sounds?"

Her eyes widened and she said, "I do now!"

I shrugged.

She gave me a pointed look and said, "C'mon, we haven't got all day. Just tell me!"

I held up my hands in surrender and said, "Well, he's cute. He's a big player though. He is annoying. He constantly tries to ask me out and stuff. Ugh! I don't really know what else to say about him."

She patted my back and said, "Well, he's a sixth year which is good. He's not too old. Only a one year age difference which is pretty good. He's a Ravenclaw, so things wouldn't be awkward. Albus doesn't hate him, but they aren't friends either. The only problem that I can see is he is an ASS!"

I glared and said, "You use that word far too much."

She shrugged and said, "I can't be perfect! Oh, and guess what?"

I stared at her and said, "What?"

She was smiling brightly when she said, "You are all packed and ready for Hogwarts!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and that I am really sorry it took me such a long time to update. Hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently. I would also like to say a special thank you to "a friend" who gave me some great advice, and I tried to write with more detail...But for some reason, that is something I am not very good at. I will try harder next chapter. Please review! Tell me your opinions. It keeps me motivated.

Imagine how it would feel if you woke up to Lulu screaming, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be a prefect? OMG!!! You're a dorky prefect!"

Let me tell you. It is not very pleasant, and I would not wish it on my worst enemy. Well actually I would, but only because I hate that Thomas whore. I am going to change the subject though because I don't even want to think about her.

Anyways, right now, she is currently circling me. When she finally stopped, she bluntly stated, "How on earth could you be a prefect? No offense, but when I think of prefects, I think of a dorky braniac who likes to order people around. Like Rose."

I ran a hand through my hair (a habit that I probably inherited from Dad who probably got it from his dad, and so on), turned to face her, and said, "C'mon, I didn't ask for it. I don't even want to do the extra work, and I definitely don't want to enforce rules. Personally, I don't give a crap about who breaks the rules. And I just want to forget about it, but please don't bring it up with the family."

She crossed her arms and asked, "What's the big deal? Most people like to have power. I know you aren't the 'type' for the job, but two out of your three lovers are prefects so it won't be too bad. It might even be interesting. Oh and why don't you want me to bring it up? Your parents do know…right?"

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Um…I think they know because of the whole parent voodoo magic thing where they know what's going on even if I haven't told them yet."

She nodded her head repeatedly which kind of made her look like a bobble head and exclaimed, "I know exactly what you mean! I wonder how parents do that!"

I simply nodded my head. For some reason, I just didn't feel like talking. To tell you the truth, I wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but alas, the Great Lulu, has woken up which means I have to entertain her for the rest of the day. That wasn't exactly a bad thing though…UGH!!! I think I am just grumpy, but I will get over it the second I have my morning coffee.

With that thought, I opened my door and was about to get my coffee, but the world was against me once again. Lulu grabbed my arm and said, "You can't go downstairs."

I quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

She gave me a disappointed sigh and said, "Lily, Lily, Lily."

I took a deep breath which meant that I was annoyed and asked, "What? What could you possibly need that is more important than my morning coffee?"

She giggled girlishly and said, "The boys are early risers."

I clenched my fists and inquired, "So…"

She smiled so brightly I swear it blinded me and said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made me want to vomit, "Drew is down there."

Ugh!!! I hate morning people. Seriously, I do. And if this conversation has anything to do with the one last night, I swear I will strangle her.

She exasperatedly said, "You can't go down there dressed like that."

I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a white wife beater and black short shorts...which were pretty short, but they were just pajamas. Ugh…I really didn't want to change.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll just run down, grab coffee, and run back here."

With that said, I walked out my door and down the stairs. When I finally made it to the kitchen, I looked at the coffee pot only to find it empty.

I hit the table and exclaimed, "Damn it!"

Then I heard his Scottish accent, "Not a morning person, are you?"

I turned around to see the brother's best friend as Lulu would call him. He was wearing a white wife beater just like me except he looked way better in it. It exposed muscled arms. The years of quidditch had definitely done him good. I looked up at him and noticed he still had the deep brown eyes that I used to get lost in. But I didn't anymore. In fact, none of this mattered. It didn't matter how hot he was at the moment because he had a huge mug filled with my favorite drink in the whole world. That's right! You guessed it folks! He was holding coffee.

I looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes and said, "Can I have your coffee? Please!"

He smiled his award winning smile that showed his pearly white teeth and asked, "Why don't you just make more?"

I pouted and whined, "It just doesn't taste the same! I can't make it right for some reason!"

He chuckled, his eyes filled with laughter and asked, "What's in it for me?"

As he said this, I realized he was kind of close to me, and he definitely wasn't looking at my eyes, if you know what I mean. I'm pretty sure he had a perfect view down my shirt. Lovely, just lovely. I have to get away from him as soon as possible, but I really need that coffee. Think, Lily, think.

Then an idea struck me. I stepped closer to him until we were almost touching, looked up at him through my eyelashes, and pleaded, "Please! I'll do anything!"

I do realize I sound like a major slut right now, but in my defense, I was exhausted and in desperate need of coffee. I will do just about anything for coffee. Just ask Lulu.

He looked down at me, quirked an eyebrow, and asked, "Anything?"

We were really close right now and inching closer. If this would've happened to me last year, I would've died of shock or embarrassed myself, but this year Drew Wood didn't affect me…that much.

Then he leaned down, so his face was just an inch away from mine. Then I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered, "You owe me."

He then handed me the coffee and walked upstairs.

Haha! Victory is mine. Then right when I was about to take a sip of my well earned coffee, I heard, "You are so lucky, Al didn't see you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I tried writing with more detail, and I am pretty sure I failed. Hopefully, my writing will get better as I continue with the story. Oh and thank you to the people that reviewed...it kind of makes my day! =) And I am very sorry because Scorpius doesn't appear in this chapter. I kind of feel bad about it, so I will try to post chapter 4 in a couple of days. I promise Scorpius is in chapter 4. Oh and tomorrow is my birthday, so the chapter probably won't be posted until after that.

I turned around and faced none other than Lulu Longbottom, my BFF.

She smiled brightly at me and cheerfully said, "I knew you weren't over Drew. I guess he's in the maybe pile too."

"I am so over Drew Wood," I said in the most convincing tone I could come up with.

She gave me a disbelieving smile and condescendingly said, "Sure."

I rolled my eyes and frustratingly said, "I am...hey wait a sec. How did you get here? You were upstairs."

She snickered and said, "I came down here to see what was taking you so long. Then I found you flirting with brother's best friend. You guys were so caught up in each other that both of you didn't even notice me."

I shrugged my shoulders and finally took a sip of coffee which was kind of cold but still satisfying.

Lulu sighed, dragged me over to the couch, and said, "C'mon give me the details! I'm leaving today, and we need as much Lulu-Lily time as possible because Merlin knows we don't get any at Hogwarts."

I told her every last detail of the Drew-coffee encounter. She ended up laughing, smacking me in the arm, and giving me the title of 'flirt'. After I told her what happened, she had to go home. Then about an hour later, Drew left too.

They had to leave because the last days of summer were 'family time'. Dad and Mom set it up, so we wouldn't waste our summers away spending time with friends and not them. Apparently, we don't spend enough time with them, but I mean c'mon we go to boarding school. How much time could we possibly spend with them?

By the time everyone left, it was time for dinner. James, Albus, and I all went to the dining room. Even though 'family time' isn't much fun, it is kind of cool to not have to fight for food or with food.

James spent most of the time telling us about how he found the perfect flat to live in, and that he was recruited by Puddlemere United. He is the best seeker…he even gives Dad a run for his money.

I loved how James had everything planned out. Even when he was a first year, he always knew he wanted to be a professional quidditch player. It was kind of nice to watch my brother's dream come true.

Albus spent the whole time telling us what he wanted to do after this year. You see, even Albus has a plan. He's going to be a healer. Albus is brilliant. Probably the smartest person at the table…he knows absolutely everything. He is even Head Boy. No surprise there.

After Albus is done, I know they are going to ask me questions. But I don't have a plan. I never did. I don't even know what boy I like let alone what I want my future to be.

Then my mom smiled at me and asked, "Is there anything you want to tell us, Lily?"

I looked at her and mumbled, "Um…not really. Oh yeah, I am a prefect."

My dad smiled and exclaimed, "That's great, Lily! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

I just shrugged.

My mom beamed at me and said, "You should be proud. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Then James smiled and asked, "How's quidditch? Do you think you have a chance this year?"

I instantly lit up and exclaimed, "Of course we do! We come in second every year, but this is Slytherin's year! I can feel it!"

Then James arrogantly stated, "Well, it will be easier to win especially since I'm gone."

I smiled and said, "You're just saying that because you know Gryffindor is going to lose this year. In fact, if I remember correctly, you almost lost last year."

He glared and said, "Whatever, Lils. I caught the snitch. Malfoy just isn't a good seeker."

I stood up and exclaimed, "That's BS and you know it. Scorpius beat you one out of the two games we played against you."

He slid down in his chair, crossed his arms, and said, "But he lost when it mattered."

Then my mom put a hand on my shoulder, pushed me until I was sitting down, and said, "I think that's enough quidditch talk."

There was silence for a while, but it didn't last too long. You can always count on Al, to break the silence. I don't know why, but he always does.

Al stared at me and asked in an accusatory tone, "Since when do you call Malfoy, 'Scorpius'."

Now I could feel all eyes on me including my dad's.

You see Scorpius doesn't have the best reputation. He's a basic bad boy...hated by all that is Gryffindor, Potter, and Weasley…has womanizing ways…and lots of other things too. But I never paid much attention because he was always nice to me. I wouldn't exactly say we were friends…more like friendish.

Then James just had to say, "Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

I sighed and said, "No, and he's my quidditch captain. Of course, I call him by his first name."

Then I could see everyone visibly relax.

But James had to ruin it by saying, "So who is your boyfriend? I mean I was up all night listening to you and Lulu giggle about something."

Stupid James. Stupid, stupid, evil James who can't keep his mouth shut.

Then my mom just had to ask, "Is there a special boy in your life?"

Ugh…I kind of just wanted to say, "Yeah, Mom, there's three actually."

I could never actually say that though. It might give Dad a heart attack. I could see the Daily Prophet headline already, 'Voldemort couldn't kill the great Harry Potter, but his own daughter could…get the inside scoop from Rina Skeeter.'

I just awkwardly said, "Nope. No boyfriends or boys."

My dad relaxed again.

My mom gave me a disbelieving look and stated, "Surely, there must be some boy. I mean you never once mentioned anyone in any of your letters."

My dad tensed again. James and Albus looked highly amused though.

Why on earth was my so called mother doing this to me? Oh yeah, probably because I don't tell her much, but name a teenage girl who actually discusses every bit of information with their parents. She was probably just pissed because most of my letters said,

_Hi Mom and Dad!_

_How are you? I am doing great. Quidditch is amazing. James is a dunderhead. Albus is a know it all. But what else is new? Anyways, I love you both!_

_Bye, _

_Lily_

Actually, that's what all of them pretty much said. I didn't send many letters home, but hey I was busy. I had school work, quidditch pratice, and detention like everyday. Plus, Scorpius is the Nazi coach. He wants to win more than anything.

I just shook my head.

I've never actually had a boyfriend. I have had dates before. A lot of them actually, and I'm not completely inexperienced. I mean don't get me wrong though…I have never had sex. But I've been kissed many times. Actually now that I think about it, I did have a boyfriend, but we only lasted like a month. Adrian Zabini. He said that the only reason we were ever together was because we were both hot and great kissers, and I agreed with him. He was a pretty good boyfriend too…he always bought me candy. But the whole thing just fell apart, and I didn't really mind.

Then my mom asked, "Well, who are your friends? The only one we really know is Lulu."

My mom really needs to stop trying to have mother-daughter moments.

I sighed and replied, "Well, I hang out with my quidditch team a lot, my roommates, the Ravenclaw study buddies, and sometimes if I get really bored…I hang out with Al and Drew."

My dad chuckled, and even my mom smiled. Maybe this dinner wouldn't be too bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am sooooooo sorry it took forever to update. My mom took my labtop away because she thinks I need fresh air and spend to much time on it. I think she just wanted to use it for internet shopping. Oh and I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the advice. It helps, and I'm trying to make this story as good as I can.

The rest of the day and the day after that went pretty smoothly. Then before I knew it, it was September 1st, and Lulu was coming over.

The second she got through the door, she dragged me to my room, and exclaimed, "We've got to hurry! We only have an hour to get ready!"

I gave her a blank look.

She looked at me as if I were a two year old and explained, "You have to look hot. We are going to be seeing all three of your main men today, and we want their jaws to drop when they see you."

Before I could even argue, she started putting lip gloss and some eye gunk on me. Then she started to comb my hair and pick out clothes suitable for me to wear.

I glared and asked, "Why am I getting dressed up when we have to change into our uniforms anyway?"

She smiled and said, "Well, you practically have the whole train ride for free dress, so we are going to use it to your advantage. Oh and don't worry. You're looking great, and I picked something that doesn't involve heels, skirts, or dresses."

She threw clothes at me and pushed me into the bathroom. She had picked out some dark skinny jeans and a tight black tank top that showed some of my midriff. Oh and my favorite tennis shoes…black Converse.

I looked in the mirror to see my emerald green eyes which stood out even more because of the eye gunk. My dark red hair was straight and went down to my chest. My bangs were parted to the side, so it covered a little bit of my eye.

All in all…I looked pretty. Wow, Lulu is really good at this. She should do it for a living.

When I came out, Lulu through a black jacket at me and said, "Put it on, so your brothers or your dad won't get upset."

Wow, she really did think of everything.

Then she handed me a tube of lip gloss and the eye gunk thingy and said, "Here. Keep it. Use it. And all the quidditch captains will be yours."

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

She just nodded her head and said, "C'mon, we have to put our trunks in the car."

Once we put our trunks in the car, we all gathered downstairs. James said his goodbyes at the house because he had to meet with someone important. I believe he mentioned something about Puddlemere.

He was about to leave too when he turned around and said, "Oh yeah, Al, you have to take care of Lily."

I scowled, crossed my arms, and said, "I can take care of myself."

He smiled and condescendingly said, "Sure you can, Lilykins."

He irritates me and is always trying to protect me. You have no idea how protective he was, but James and I were close. I guess I understand why he was protective, but it still annoyed the crap out of me. Al was never as bad as James, but he had his moments.

I just mumbled, "I can't wait for next year."

My dad curiously asked, "Why is that, Lils?"

I smirked and said, "No brothers, no OWLS, no NEWTS…just quidditch. Oh and ugh prefect duties."

Al laughed and said, "Don't be a drama queen."

I pouted and was about to respond, but my mom interrupted me by saying, "C'mon let's get in the car. We don't want to be late."

The car ride was pretty uneventful, and pretty soon we were all on platform 9 ¾ saying our goodbyes. Lulu had gone off with some of her Hufflepuff friends while Al and I were saying goodbye to our parents, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione.

Our parents wouldn't let us go until we promised to write at least three times a month. I knew Al would. He always did. He was a momma's boy…not that there's anything wrong with that. I always thought I was kind of a daddy's girl. He taught me how to ride a broom and how to play quidditch. I remember when I was younger I used to want to be just like him…I used to follow him everywhere. I miss those days. Everything was so uncomplicated and care free. I'm going to try and write to my parents more this year. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun.

I hugged both of my parents goodbye and got on the train dragging my heavy trunk with me. Then I remembered to take off my jacket and put my prefect badge on. I can only imagine what Rose would say if she caught me without it.

I was walking through the compartments minding my own business when someone slung their arm around my shoulders and said, "Lilylove, did you have a nice summer?"

Right when he said, 'Lilylove,' I knew who it was. The ASS! Tristan Davies. He truly was handsome, and everyone knew it too. He had light brown hair and deep blue eyes. He could probably make any girl melt at the sight of him, but not me! No way in hell would I turn into a puddle in front of Tristan. In fact, I never have. Okay, so that was a lie, but I last a whole lot longer than the other girls. That's for sure. I mean at least I can get a couple of words out…if I'm lucky.

I tried to shrug off his arm, but he wouldn't let go. Oh well, it's his funeral if my brother or even one of the cousins catch him.

I looked up into his eyes and couldn't help but smile and said, "Um…it was pretty good, but I missed Hogwarts. How was yours?"

He was about to reply when I heard a voice say, "Lily, come sit with us. We are having a team meeting."

I turned around and saw Scorpius, the bad boy. He looked even better than he did last year. He had ice blue eyes with flecks of gray in them and light blonde hair, and he towered over my 5'6 frame. He had to be at least six feet tall. Drew Wood had nothing on him. Hell, not even Tristan Davies had anything on him.

Then he added as an after thought, "Oh and Davies, don't harass my team mates."

He was smirking, and he was giving Tristan a challenging look. Tristan simply removed his arm and said, "See you later, Lils."

I was about to tell Scorpius off too. I was going to tell him that Tristan wasn't harassing me, and even if he was, I could handle it. But he didn't even give me the chance. The second I opened my mouth, he held up his hand to silence me. He then opened the compartment door and shoved me inside. He is not very polite. First he shoves me, and now he can't stop staring at me. Didn't his mother teach him how impolite it was to stare?

When I walked into the compartment, I noticed the whole team was crammed in there. I also noticed their eyes were on me…I think they were checking me out. EWWW! Brandon Flint just winked at me. I think I'm going to barf.

Scorpius hadn't even said anything. Normally, he tells us about his plans or tryouts or something quidditch related. I turned around to face Scorpius and he finally snapped out of his stupor and said, "Well I have good news, we won't have to hold try outs this year. So we won't have to waste time going over all of the old plays. We can dedicate all our time to learning new plays."

Figures, we haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet, and he already wants to talk strategy.

Adrian then spoke up by asking, "Wait, why aren't we holding tryouts?"

Scorpius just smirked and offhandedly replied, "Well, haven't you noticed? Brandon is still here. He is redoing his seventh year."

Oh, that sucks…I really didn't like him, and now we're stuck with him for another year. I wonder why I didn't realize it earlier. Hmm. Oh well, pretty much everyone else on the team was my friend.

Then Tommy asked, "Are we going to talk about plays the whole train ride because I have prefect duties?"

My fellow chaser and best Slytherin friend was Thomas Nott (also called Tommy.) He was in my year and was my first real friend in Slytherin, and it was great that he was the other prefect for my year.

Scorpius nodded and said, "No, we can't. I have prefect duties too. Is anyone else on the team a prefect?"

I just mumbled, "I am."

The whole team laughed.

Once everyone stopped laughing, Tommy asked, "You're serious, aren't you?"

I just nodded my head.

Tommy looked shocked and exclaimed, "How on earth could you be prefect? You threw water balloons at Mrs. Norris!"

I indignantly shouted, "That stupid cat was asking for it, and it was early in the morning."

He bluntly stated, "It was 1 p.m."

I whined, "I had no coffee."

He gave me a disbelieving look and incredulously asked, "So instead of getting up to get coffee, you decided it would be more productive to throw water balloons at a cat."

I huffed and said, "You encouraged me, and James dared me to do it!"

Then Scorpius stated, "Will you guys stop? We all know Lily has done many things that suggest that she is definitely not prefect material but…"

I crossed my arm and asked, "Like what?"

Scorpius sighed and said, "You used to have detention everyday. And I use to go down to every single teacher and beg them to let you serve detention some other time, so you could go to quidditch practice."

I smiled innocently and said, "Oh yeah. Never mind."

He shook his head and said, "C'mon, let's go then. If we're not on time, Weasley will bite our heads off."

Tommy and I followed him to the prefects' compartment. Rose gave a long speech about how we would be having extra work and that prefect duties should come first. I stopped listening after she said that. At the end of her very very very long speech, she sent us to patrol the compartments.

I decided to be nice and try to be a good prefect, so I started to check compartments. Ugh…I think I just lied. The truth is the only reason I am even patrolling is because I don't want to get caught not patrolling because that would lead to a very long lecture from Rose. And that would really suck.

I thought I was doing a pretty good job patrolling to, until I ran into a couple that were making out like there was no tomorrow. I know I'm supposed to break them up or something, but that would be way too awkward. I decided it would be a whole lot easier to just close the door and pretend like I saw nothing. Then when I got to the next compartment, I kept thinking what if I walk in on something worse than last time, so I just skipped it. I skipped the next compartment too and the one after that and soon I was all done. I think I only checked three compartments. Oh well, at least Rose didn't catch me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am extremely sorry it has taken me forever to update. I started high school August 3rd and have been busy ever since because I am trying to handle all honors classes and sports which is pretty difficult. In fact, I'm probably should be studying for my English test, but I felt really bad. I'm going to try not to leave you guys hanging, so I'll try to update on the weekends. So enjoy and please review. It's actually what motivated me to finish this chapter and post it today.

_Hey Dad, _

_Well, I don't know exactly what to say. How are you? Have you heard from James? I am very busy. In fact, I am writing this during class. My first week back has been great, a little stressful, but it's good to be back._

_Quidditch is crazy. I have a Nazi for a captain. We have to run the bleachers and run around the quidditch pitch at least 5 times. Do you think running actually improves flying or any other quidditch skill? Well, I asked Scorpius that, and he just added 3 laps to the 5 I already had to do. I used to love running too, but he ruined it for me._

_Oh and Rose thinks I'm a bad example. Everything I do is wrong, but I really hate being a prefect. She is the boss of me, and she wants to start doing prefect duties with me which would be terrible because I normally just skip prefect duties. Don't tell anyone that though because she would kill me. I have a good reason for skipping too. No, it's not because of exhaustion, homework, or too much detention. I have the worst luck with checking rooms or compartments or anything really. I always run into a couple going at it, if you know what I mean, and the last time it was two guys. I know I am supposed to break up that sort of thing, but it's just plain awkward. _

_Oh and Dad, please show this to Mom and James because I don't have time to write them their own letters. Oh and I'm sorry about that, but I have to go to hell…I mean quidditch practice. Then I have prefect duties with Rose (Merlin help me!). After that, I have to do my homework. _

_Oh and another thing, I know it sounds like I'm complaining, but I thought you might want to know how my life is going. I am going to try and send more letters before the end of the month, but if I can't, just be thankful you got a long letter. _

_Love,_

_Lily_

I felt extremely proud after writing that letter. Even if it wasn't a work of literary genius, it was a letter that was more than one paragraph long. My parents should be proud. Now all I have to do is find Albus, so he can send it with his letters. That's right. He had letters. One for each of them. His are probably five pages long each knowing him. He's such a kiss up with his showy letters. Well, I have a humble letter! HAH! Beat that Albus!

I wonder if I can find Albus before quidditch practice starts. I have about fifteen minutes, and I'm pretty sure I know where he is. The library. His own personal heaven.

Now if only, Professor Longbottom would dismiss us like he's supposed to. I mean Neville is cool and all, but herbology is unbearable. He keeps going on and on. Damn it. Now I only have fourteen minutes. C'mon Neville, if you dismiss us right now, I swear I'll pay attention in your class. I'll stop writing letters, passing notes, or doing homework for other classes during herbology. Well, Nev, too bad for you because now I only have thirteen minutes, and you missed out on one hell of a deal.

Then Neville sheepishly says, "Oh look at what time it is, time really flies when your talking about herbology. Class dismissed."

Once I heard those words, I ran out of the classroom and headed straight towards the library. When I finally got there, I glanced at the clock and noticed I only had seven minutes. I could still make it on time. The quidditch pitch wasn't that far from the library.

Then I saw Albus. He was sitting at a table with the biggest pile of books I have ever seen, and he was there with Rose. Lovely, just lovely. If she lectures me again, it's off with her head!

The second Rose saw me she disappointedly said, "Lily, how many times do I have to tell you? You shouldn't be running through the halls…"

I cut her off and said with my best Rose imitation, "Not only is it dangerous, but Lily, you have to realize that you are setting an example for the younger students. You are a prefect which makes you a role model. You must prove that you deserve the title of prefect."

Albus was snickering, and Rose was shocked speechless. Thank Merlin!

I took a deep breath and stated, "Rose, I'm busy. I don't have time to have this conversation with you again, but if it makes you feel any better, I obviously have it memorized so I don't really need it repeated for the billionth time."

I was about to storm off and make a dramatic exit, but I almost forgot about that damn letter.

I handed my letter to Albus and said, "Here. Please send this with your letters. I have quidditch practice, so I guess I'll talk to you guys later."

With those words said, I ran straight to the locker rooms. I still had to change. I couldn't really fly or practice in a skirt. Once I got changed, I didn't dare look at the clock. Maybe, if I didn't think I was late, I wouldn't be late. It could happen. You never know.

I ran to the quidditch pitch to see the whole team running around the pitch. Maybe if I started running, Scorpius wouldn't notice.

I was about to start my first lap when Scorpius yelled, "Lily, you're over ten minutes late! Finish the laps with everyone else, and stay late after practice!"

I was about to protest, but Scorpius just yelled, "Start running, Lily! You wouldn't want to fall behind."

He was now smirking at me. That stupid smirking Nazi! I don't want to stay late. I have stuff to do. Well, actually, I didn't have detention, and I don't even do prefect duties. So I really didn't have much to do…just homework, but I have until Monday to turn it in. Hmm…I actually didn't have an argument. Damn him.

I started running. It was nice to run. I don't really know how to explain it, but I felt free just like when I flew. It was pretty peaceful until Scorpius exclaimed, "Tommy, keep up the pace. Brandon, you better stop walking and start running this instant! Lily, you better run faster than that. Everyone is a lap ahead of you."

Only because I was late, or believe me, I would be right up there with him. He was running ahead of us because he was in such good shape. Damn him. Jeez, I say that word a lot.

I sped up and ran past the group. I was going to pass him. It couldn't be that hard.

Well, it took me awhile to catch him. I think he was speeding up on purpose. He was now on his fifth lap like everyone else except me of course who just had to be late. I still had one more lap after this one. I blame Rose.

I ran beside him and tried to pass him, but he just went faster. We were neck and neck. I couldn't pass him. I was full out running too. Then he smirked and easily passed me. I tried to keep up, but I couldn't.

Then he stopped and smiled a triumphant smile at me. I stopped too, walked up to him, and said, "Damn you and your long legs! I would've beaten you too. If only I was six feet tall."

He smiled showing every single tooth in his stupid mouth and patronizingly said, "Sure, whatever you say, Lily."

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed and said, "You do realize, you still have one more lap left, right?"

I flipped him off which only made him laugh harder and started running. Once I finished my last lap, Scorpius ordered the team to do thirty push ups which wasn't too difficult. At least, he didn't make use do fifty.

The rest of practice was just flying drills and practicing plays. It actually wasn't that bad. He didn't make us run the bleachers or do more laps. He must be in a really good mood or something.

Then Scorpius said, "Good practice guys. We won't be having practice until Monday, and from now on, we won't be having practice everyday."

Everyone cheered.

He cleared his throat to get our attention and continued, "Unless of course, if a game is coming up, but you guys can get the weekend off. Now go on and get a head start on the homework, I know none of you have started."

Everyone left. I was tempted to sneak away but decided against it. Maybe he'll only make me clean up or something.

He turned back to me and said, "You'll be helping me practice. All you have to do is try to get the snitch before I do. It'll really help if I have someone to compete against."

I pouted and curiously asked, "Why me?"

He smirked and said, "Because you were late."

I grabbed my broom, flew up into the sky, and yelled, "Well, c'mon then, hurry up. Get up here and release the snitch. I haven't got all day."

He flew up into the air and released the snitch. It took us about a half an hour before either of us saw the snitch. When we saw it, we both dived with our hands out trying to catch the stupid snitch. I reached and reached, and he was right beside me doing the same thing except he actually got it.

I huffed and exclaimed, "I almost had it!"

He smiled brightly and said, "Yeah, you did. C'mon let's do best two out of three."

I shook my head no and was about to descend, but he smirked and said, "What? Are you afraid to lose again?"

I glared and proudly stated, "I am not! I could beat you!"

He patronizingly said, "Sure you could."

I indignantly stated, "I could!"

He smirked and challengingly said, "Prove it."


End file.
